Finale Moments
by HyperSpazzng
Summary: Lily Evans wants to share her feelings with you about her finale moments as a human. She tried as hard as she could, but it didn't seem to be hard enough.


A/N: Just Lily's view on her finale minutes.

Disclaimer: nope

I was putting him to sleep when it happened. He was almost asleep, his innocent eyes trying to fight closing. The house was quite, except for the distant sound of the WWN playing in James's and my room and the light falling of rain on the ceiling. Homely, natural sounds.

"I love you, Harry," I whispered into the child's ear. Those, though I didn't know it at the moment, were the last words I ever said to him. Well, the last words I ever said to him as a human at least. I've been speaking to him from up here for all of these years, and I know he's heard me, if not subconsciously.

Every time I put him to sleep, I sat in the same chair next to his cot. It was on old wooden chair that my mother once used, as well as my grandmother. This particular evening, I rocked back and forth and hummed an old song my mother taught me. As I watched Harry, my mind drifted off into average motherly things, like why the hell James and Sirius stayed out so late the other night…

A sudden noise shocked me, and I both Harry and I jumped. When I realized it was only the front door's lock, I thought, 'James must have forgotten to lock it when I told him earlier.' As I automatically scheduled to nag him about this later, I heard the door open. 'I wonder why he's going outside,' I though, not really caring as I settled back into the chair.

"LILY!!!"

That was one of the worst sounds I have ever heard in my life. My husband's voice sounded… scared. Upon hearing it, I jumped out of my seat and began to run for the hallway where his voice was coming from. 'The door- who opened the door? Harry! I need to get him!' Out of breath, confused, and afraid, I spun around and headed for my son.

"It's him Lily! Take Harry and run! I'll fight him off!"

Him. Him. My body kept moving; snatching Harry out of his cot, backing slowly towards the backdoor; but my mind was stunned. Him… I had no doubt who 'he' was. Him…

"It's alright, Lily! Run! RUN WITH HARRY NOW!" I heard the words, but didn't understand them. I still couldn't see James or…Voldemort, but I knew what was happening. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew.

"JAMES" I sobbed, continuing to slowly back up. "JAMES!!!"

Why wasn't I running? I'd fought Voldemort before… three times! But I needed to save Harry! 'Run, Lily! Run!' I kept willing myself, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave James.

I heard crashes from the other room; shouting, spells… I saw different colored flashes, and let out a new sob every time I saw green. I _hated_ the color green…

"JAMES! I'm coming!" I heard myself scream, but didn't move. I couldn't move forward, it might sacrifice Harry's life. I couldn't move backwards either, it would leave James to die.

"NO!!!" His voice was out of breath, but he managed to scream the word all the same. "GO, NOW!"

I stood there, sobbing with Harry in my arms. 'Stupid! Run, Lily! Stupid, stupid!' But I couldn't. I just couldn't. I could hear Harry crying, and talking from the other room, mixed with bangs and flashing lights.

"Lilly," I heard James say, seemingly as loud as he could. "I LOVE YOU! I… love you Lily…"

I heard a laugh, a crash, and silence.

"NO!!!" I sobbed, my tears falling and splashing onto Harry's scared face. "JAMES! COME HERE JAMES! HELP ME! I LOVE YOU!"

I screamed, but he didn't answer. Giving up, I began to sob quietly. 'WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING? JAME'S JUST- JAMES JUST DIED FOR YOU AND HARRY! RUN!!!'

I stood there, and heard the foot steps get closer.

Closer.

I shifted Harry closer to me, and held him tighter. The footsteps were right around the corner… any second now.

He appeared. Lord Voldemort. His white face grinned evilly at me, and his eyes… I had seen those eyes before. Every time they got worse, more evil, and this time…

"Just hand over the boy, Lily." He said calmly.

I forced myself to stop crying and raised my wand. I had to do this. For Harry.

At the sight of my actions, Voldemort laughed.

"Do you think," he asked, the glint in his eye unbearable to look into, "that you can kill me, Lily? Just hand over the child. Give him to me, and you will be free to continue your life."

I slowly backed away, hardly breathing, wand still up, and Still holding tightly onto Harry. The last words I heard on earth, before the bright green flash and sound of Harry's terrified cries, were, "Very well then."


End file.
